Wriggity-Wreck Yourself
Briefing :After much deliberation and self-grumbling, Sir Archibald speaks, " I haven't the foggiest who created this map or for what purpose, but it appears to be a map of the interior of The Mangle itself! It's not nearly as random as we thought, and there are several clear land marks!" :"Including," he adds, " a quite ominous looking Gate!" :He proceeds to do what can only be described as an archaeologist dance, then continues. :"Can't you feel it? We are on the cusp of a major discovery! You must investigate! If you enter here," Archibald points to the map, " you should come to the main interior section. Oh, and um...keep an eye out for my wife, or whatever. She's been missing for some time. I've been too busy with all this SCIENCE to find her." Summary Enter The Mangle and find Archibald's wife, or whatever. Walkthough Dialogue Lara Hotpants : Could it... : No, it couldn't be. : " Oh!" the woman blinks in surprise. " I didn't expect to see anyone else here! I'm Lara, Lara Hot pants! You must've met Archibald, my Husband. I bet he's worried sick." : Not even close. : "Anyways," the aging archeologist continues, " I'm fine, but there's work to be done! See that massive Gate over there?" she gestures to the Northwest. "There's all these weird symbols on it that Archie needs to see. Make a rubbing with this!" she tosses you a tiny pencil. : " I uh...ran out of paper. Living in the wilderness and, all. You'll have to find some yourself." The McGruffin Gate : Before you is a monstrous mechanical gate, securely blocking any passage through to whatever horros lie beyond The Mangle. : There are scorch marks, craters, and scratches all along the door's base. Someone tried the lass-than-elegant method of obtaining entry and was unsuccessful. : >>> Rub-a-dub-dub! : With all the deftness of a flailing chimpanzee, you make a rubbing of the symbols lining te bottom of the McGruffin Gate! : The Adorably Tiny Pencil, its arduous duties finally dons, falls away into nothingness. And wood shavings. Quest Completion :Sir Archibald Dirtypants ::"What did you find?! Is it as amazing as I'd always hoped? ...oh, and she's alive? Yes yes, fine, whatever!" ::As you ponder the potential spouse-murdering-conspiracy you've uncovered, you produce the McGruffin Gate Rubbing. ::"Wait, is that a rubbing? I LOVE rubbings!" ::Archibald glowers at the Gate Rubbing on the ground for several agonizing seconds. ::"Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE. Myths, legends, folktale nonsense all of it." ::He looks up at you, seemingly forgetting you were there. ::"Oh! Right. You. Well, I'm going to need time to decipher these symbols. Might take days, weeks, months. Whatever the Designers decide, really." ::You blink at him. ::"The Designers, crafters of antiquity, beloved deities of Archaeologists everywhere! What did you think I meant? If you're still interested in The Mangle, my wife," he practically groans out the word," might have something for you to do." :::> Tell me about your latest discovery! Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:WikiBot Typocheck